


Vegeta & Bulma

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was made in 2010 with watercolours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegeta & Bulma

**Author's Note:**

> Since, unfortunately, some can't see the picture, here my link to my deviant art page: https://celedansuniverse.deviantart.com/art/Bulma-and-Vegeta-578871863


End file.
